The major focus of this study is the dynamics of alcoholism within families where both the wife and husband are employed. The research into the dynamics of alcoholism within families, while becoming an increasingly important subject for study, has primarily assumed a traditional non-employed wife as part of the family constellation. The changing demographics over the past decade indicate that for well over half the families in the United States wives are working outside the home. The assumption behind this study is that the dynamics of alcoholism in those families where both partners are employed will be significantly different from the so called traditional family with a non-employed wife. The proposed research will examine 140 families who have entered the alcoholism treatment program at New England Telephone Co. Half, or 70 families, will be drawn from those families where both the wife and husband are employed, and the other 70 will be drawn from families where the wife is not employed. Questionnaires will be developed and administered to both husbands and wives within two months of entrance into the New England Telephone Alcohol Treatment Program. Variables from both job and family domains will be measured along with measures of the dependent variable (coping behaviors, referral instigators, stress levels and life satisfaction). The interaction of the family domain with the job domain and its impact on alcoholic coping behaviors, stress and life satisfaction will be assessed through bivariate and multivariate analysis.